martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Ya
Long Ya '''or '''Dragon Fang is an extreme genius of the Divine Realm, he is also considered to be one of the key figures of the Human Race against the Saints'. He is the current sole disciple of Three Lives Old Man. He met Lin Ming at the semi-finals of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. Description This person has a single name, Fang, but his nickname is Dragon Fang. His origin was a mystery. Dragon Fang’s weapon was the Dragon Fang Blade. Before the tournament, he was but an ordinary genius of the Divine Realm. But due to a spiritual source he absorbed during the preliminaries in the Divine Dream World, he activated his bloodlines and had been able to use the Three Lives Pupils Cultivation Method. Appearance This black-clothed youth was handsome and thin. His eyes were dark and bright and he had short hair, neatly trimmed, that hung down to his ears. His skin was amazingly pale and one could even make out the blue veins that crawled beneath his skin, as if he were at the beginning of some terminal illness. By just standing there, this youth was like a treasure sword sheathed in its scabbard: sharp but restrained. He is seen to wear black leather clothes during his early years and carries the Dragon Fang blade in his back. Later on, he is seen to be wearing robes. Plot First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm Most people believed that Dragon Fang was the number one master of the True Martial Great World. Dragon Fang was only a nickname; no one knew his true name. Within the Divine Dream World, many people used a nickname. But, what everyone knew for certain was that Dragon Fang’s merit points ranking was not number one at the time, but ranked in the top five. The number one ranking belonged to the top genius of the True Martial Holy Lands - Wu Finalcloud. It’s said that the two of them fought for the briefest moment just once. A high ranked character from the True Martial Holy Lands wanted to kill Dragon Fang and steal away his merit points to increase their own ranking, but the result was that they were easily killed off by Dragon Fang instead. Then, after this person revived, he crawled over to his Elder senior-apprentice Brother Wu Finalcloud and asked him to deal with Dragon Fang in order to help him take revenge. Then, it was said that Wu Finalcloud encountered Dragon Fang at Demon Sealing Ridge. The two of them fought for just a single move, and Wu Finalcloud was the one that was forced back by Dragon Fang’s sword. Then, Wu Finalcloud brought his several junior-apprentice brothers away without saying a single word further. Those several junior-apprentice brothers he brought with him were also highly ranked martial artists of the True Martial Holy Lands. But even several of them together weren’t able to do anything to Dragon Fang. From that day on, no one from the True Martial Holy Lands dared to move against Dragon Fang again. Whenever they see Dragon Fang, all of them scurry away with their tails between their legs. The True Martial Holy Lands gives Dragon Fang a wide berth if they see him. Dragon Fang claimed a hunting area and no one from the True Martial Holy Lands is able to take it away from him. No one else is afforded this sort of treatment. The True Martial Holy Lands is the massive titan of True Martial City. Normally, anyone that sees them should be quaking with fear!Chapter 1201 – Murder Towards the Wild Universe In a grand hall within Epoch, many young elites had gathered. Dragon Fang, Hang Chi, Xiao Moxian, Jun Bluemoon, Lin Ming, and even the celestial Smokeless… These young elites had reunited once again. Back during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, these young elites had been 20-40 years of age. They were high-spirited back then, looking to climb to the highest mountaintops. They showed their abilities above the arena stage. They attracted the attention of the cosmos and became renowned to trillions of quadrillions of people. That was an incomparably magnificent time! And after 100 years of life, they reunited once more. Although they each made considerable progress in their strengths, they actually gathered under such circumstances. Facing the great calamity of the Divine Realm they had been forced to flee from their homeland and become fugitives… To abandon their homeland and go to an unknown world, it was inevitable that they would feel a deep melancholy in their hearts. Dragon Fang embraced his black sword. He had a pot of wine in his hand and was quietly drinking from it. At some time, Dragon Fang filled a cup of wine. Then he silently raised it up in the air and slowly sprinkled it to the ground. Seeing this, Lin Ming sighed. He knew that Dragon Fang was giving his farewells to his master… In this bitter battle between the humans and saints, Divine Dream, Vast Universe, and some others might be able to return safely. But the older Empyreans had already entered the fray with the determination to die…Chapter 1927 – Parting Cultivation Method Three Lives Pupils This was an extremely special and singular type of transcendent divine might. In order to study it, one needed not just the inheritance of Three Lives Old Man, but also a very unique physique. This was a special physique that would appear only within a single family line in the Divine Realm, passing down one generation at a time to only a single person. Studying this transcendent divine might was beyond difficult. Moreover, one needed Three Lives Old Man’s personal instruction; just a jade slip was not enough. From studying the Three Lives Pupils at the start, if one wasn’t able to open them, then that person’s strength would be suppressed instead, making them seem like a common genius of their era. But, if they did manage to open them, their might would rise to horrific levels! It was also known as a heaven-defying physical state, one that could peer through all Laws. Even among all transcendent divine mights, it was still considered an outstanding example! Appearance Dragon Fang’s star-bright pupils changed, condensing together into a single point. All around his pupils, countless mysterious patterns appeared. These eyes seemed filled with unfathomable mysteries, shrouded in darkness, causing everyone to be unable to fully look at his eyes! Techniques The Space Laws were diverse with endless changes and variations. Dragon Fang was skilled at creating spatial mirror images and his attacks were strange and ghostly. Three Lives Pupils – All Existence to Void * A mystical technique that could give one further insight to the laws of the world. All Existence to Void was a single state of the Three Lives Pupils transcendent divine might. The Three Lives Pupils had many different states and they could even be opened in tandem. When one cultivated the Three Lives Pupils to the limit and all states were opened together, even the Heavenly Dao Laws would fall silent. * When used in combat, the user will have the ability to oversee every strong and weak point of an attack that utilizes any form of 33 Heavens law. Void Annihilation * This was a technique that uses the state - All Existence to Void in order to bypass the laws and directly attack the opponent using the space laws. A powerful technique that Dragon Fang had used as his final strike during the Finals of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Space-time Vorpal Vibration Sword * Fusing the vibrating power of space into his sword, Dragon Fang’s sword pierced through all opponents. This was fusing the concept of vibration and the sharpest weapon of all, space laws.Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated Mirror Image Avatar * By utilizing the power of space, one could manipulate it to form separate mirror avatars!Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated A Sword to Shatter the Void * A martial skill that could shatter the void! It uses the power of space.Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated Void Extermination * This move fires a concentration of space and time laws to an opponent, dealing significant damage if it lands. Weapon Dragon Fang Blade This was a weapon that resembled a sword and a saber. Its hilt was straight, and the blade was too but curved at the end, seeming like a saber. The edges were sharp and the center had sharp ridges. In terms of shape, it resembled a curved fang, thus it was called the Dragon Fang Blade. Dragon Fang’s nickname had also originated from his sword! Relationships Lin Ming The both of them were peak geniuses of their generation and they both also regarded the heat of battle as one of the most important aspects of their lives. To be rivals of the same age in the same era, only a battle between such top geniuses could cause one’s blood to boil with excitement. Thus, Dragon Fang had heartfelt admiration towards Lin Ming. Quotes * (Dragon Fang smiled to the red-furred monster) “Since your body is so tough, let me see whether or not you can withstand the power of my Laws. In this world… the sharpest weapon is not a blade but broken space. When space cracks down, everything within it will break down too. Now show me just whether you can withstand this or not!”Chapter 1213 – Spirit Source * (Dragon Fang, challenging the replica of the Divine Seal Artifact) “In the past, Honorable Master once listed seven divine artifacts to me, and the ancient Divine Seal was listed third amongst them. But, that has already disappeared for an extremely long time by now. The Divine Seal Altar that Empyrean Vast Universe created was refined by drawing support from a wisp of the ancient Divine Seal Altar’s artifact spirit. Even so, Honorable Master said that this replica Divine Seal Altar is not something I can climb all the way. Now that heavenly tribulation has arrived, let me see just what step my Three Lives Pupils will help me reach!”Chapter 1259 – Absolute Slaughter Thunder Sources Trivia * According to Vast Universe, he is far more formidable and talented than all the disciples that he had received in his millions of years of life! In terms of potential alone, even if he can’t compare with Frost Dream, he isn’t too far off.Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated * In Dragon Fang’s opinion, those like Lin Ming and Jun Bluemoon that had come from common mortal backgrounds must have come across heaven-shaking lucky chances to stand where they were now. But, they did not reach this boundary through just the quality and quantity of lucky chances they found. With so many lives in the Divine Realm, there were countless individuals that found lucky chances, but out of all those people, only a few geniuses were able to stand here.Chapter 1295 – Impossible to Unravel References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Allies Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant Category:Empyrean descendant Category:True Divinity